1. Field
A polymer composition, a polymer composite, and an optical film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source and an optical film. The optical film is employed for improving the image quality thereof.
The optical film may be a polymer film, and the polymer film may include a nanostructured filler in addition to a polymer, in order to satisfy various properties.
However, the nanostructured filler may become agglomerated in a polymer and result in deteriorated optical characteristics. Thus, there remains a need for polymer compositions having nanostructured fillers prevent from agglomeration in a polymer.